Bulletproof
by HunHan's Baby
Summary: Oh Sehun, ditugasi untuk merampas serum T201, sebagai agen terlatih dan dgn tim yang hebat, seharusnya ini menjadi tugas yang mudah, kecuali jika ada orang lain yang menginginkan serum tersebut. HunHan for you my fellaahhhh (Chapter 2's up)
1. Chapter 1

" _Aku melihat 2 penjaga digerbang utama dan 4 penjaga diloteng atas."_

"Aku akan masuk"

" _Hati-hati Sehun, mereka sudah mengantisipasi kedatangan kita"_

 _"Roger that,"_

Sehun berhenti memainkan tali yang berada digenggamannya, ia mulai meninggalkan dinding tempat ia bersandar dan mulai mengendap-endap mendekati penjaga pertama yang sedang berpatroli didrpan gerbang utama fasilitas terlarang itu. Sehun meregangkan tali yang dipegangnya dan menjerat leher penjaga tersebut sampai ia kesulitan bernafas dan mati. Sehun kembali bersembunyi dibalik dinding pagar dan menunggu penjaga kedua untuk melewatinya, saat penjaga kedua sudah terlihat Sehun melakukan hal yang sama padany seperti penjaga pertama.

Sehun menekan telinganya sebelum berkata, "Gerbang utama aman"

" _Kerja bagus Sehun. Kai sekarang giliranmu, buka jalan untuk Sehun"_

 _"Copy that"_

Disaat yang sama, di sebuah gedung tua beberapa ratus meter didepan fasilitas terlarang tersebut, Kai dengan Barret M82 miliknya membidik kepala salah satu dari empat penjaga yang berada diloteng atas, membunuh dari kejauhan, cepat dan tepat adalah keahlian dari Kai, ia menarik pelatuk rifflenya dan keempat penjaga itupun tergeletak dilantai tak bernyawa.

" _Loteng atas aman,"_ Sehun mendengar Kai dari mikrophone ditelinganya, Sehun membuang tali yang digunakannya sedari tadi dan mengeluarkan handgun dari kantong belakangnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya sekilas dan mengambil bom gas, Sehun menedang paksa membuka pintu masuk fasilitas tersebut lalu melemparkan bom gas itu kedalam. Sehun bersembunyi diluar dibalik dinding, ia bisa mendengar beberapa penjaga berlarian menuju kearahnya karena tendangan yang dilakukannya, Sehun menembaki satu persatu penjaga yang muncul dihadapannya dari luar fasilitas. Saat efek dari bomb gas itu sudah habis, Sehun masuk kedalam untuk melanjutkan misinya.

"Selanjutnya?"

" _Naiklah kelantai 2, lalu belok kanan, masuklah kedalam ruangan yang berada diujung fasilitas tersebut, kau akan menemukannya disana."_

Sehun berlari menuju tangga fasilitas tersebut dan mengikuti petunjuk Suho, saat berada dilantai 2 Sehun dihadang oleh 2 penjaga yang masih hidup, "Daya tahan kalian kuat jika kalian bisa selamat dari bom gas itu," ucap Sehun dengan wajah datar, "Dan sayangnya daya tahan kalian tidak akan bertahan lama."

Sehun menembakkan handgunnya tepat dikepala penjaga pertama, Sehun berlari dan menuju penjaga kedua dan menendangnya tepat didada sehingga ia jatuh kelantai, Sehun mengunci pergerakannya dengan tanggannya menahan tenggorokan penjaga tesebut sebelum menahan saluran pernafasannya dan membunuhnya.

Sehun berlari sampai menemui ujung dari fasilitas tersebut, saat ia menemui ruangan yang dimaksud Suho, ruangan tersebut terkunci, dengan kunci berpassword dan menggunakan sidir jari. Sehun menggeram, "Berikan aku passwordnya Suho."

" _Wow sabar pretty boy, aku akan membukakan pintunya, kau tinggal mencari sidik jarinya"_

Sehun melihat kearah CCTV dengan wajah datar, "Apakah sidik jari penjaga bisa digunakan?"

" _Kau tidak akan tau sebelum mencoba bukan? Dan Sehun, berhenti melihat CCTV, aku jijik melihat wajah datarmu"_

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli pada pernyataan Suho, ia kembali berlari menuju dua penjaga yang dibunuhnya barusan, Sehun mengambik pisau dari cela sepatunya dan memotong salah satu jari penjaga tersebut, Sehun kembali kedepan pintu terkunci tersebut dengan jari jempol penjaga tersebut digenggamannya, "Kau sudah menginput passwordnya Suho?"

" _Lakukan saja tugasmu"_

Sehun menekan jempol yang diambilnya dari penjaga tadi discanner, dan ding, pintu terbuka. "Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari ini"

...

"2 penjaga gerbang mati dan aku yakin penjaga lainnya juga mati. Kita tidak sendiri"

" _Ya kau benar, ada orang lain yang mengincar serum itu selain kita. Sebaiknya kau cepat, ada jendala yang mudah dipecahkan dibelakang fasilutas, kau harus harus mendapatkan serum itu sebelum orang itu"_

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku"

...

"Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari ini," Sehun terfokus pada tabung dihadapannya, serum T201, serum yang bisa membuatmu mati dalam satu hirupan dan bisa membakar organ dalammu jika kau meminumnya, serum berbahaya ini hanya beberapa langkah jauhnya dari Sehun, sumber uang dan juga sumber kematian.

 _"Cepat ambik serum itu Sehun, lebih lama kaj berada difasilitas itu lebih besar besar kemungkinanmu untuk tertangkap."_ Sehun bisa membayangkan ekspresi Suho saat mengatakan itu, _"Dan Sehun, aku tidak mendapatkan visual didalam ruangan tersebut, kusarankan kau untuk hati-hati."_

Sehun berjalan mendekeati serun tersebut, saat langkah pertama ia menapakkan telapak kakinya didalam ruangan tersebut, sebuah pisau tajam menancap tepat didepan kakinya. Sehun menekan telinganya sebelum berbisik, "Kita tidak sendiri."

 _"Aku akan kesana, tunggu aku,"_ Sehun mendengar Kai merespon pernyataannya, Sehun hendak mencabut pisau tersebut sebelum suara yang lembut nan membunuh menghentikannya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dan lupakan serum ini," Sehun bisa melihat seseorang berdiri dibalik jendela yang terbuka, gorden yang menutupi jendela itu melayang akibat angin yang masuk melalui cela jendela yang terbuka. Sehun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang berdiri dihadapannya dikarenakan ruangan yang gelap dan pencahayaan yang minim.

Sehun mendengus, "Kau berbicara padaku atau pada dirimu sendiri?"

Sehun berlari mendekati serum tersebut, sebelum ia dapat menggapainya Sehun dapat merasakan tangannya ditarik kebelakang dan pergerakannya dikunci dengan ia tengkurap dilantai sedangkan orang yang menghalanyinya tadi duduk diatas badan Sehun dan memegangi tangannya. Sehun menggeram merasakan pedihnya engsel tangannya yang ditahan berkebalikan dengan fungsi seharusnya, lengan kirinya terkunci.

Dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, Sehun menggapai pisau yang ia letakkan didepan paha kanannya, dengan pisau tersebut Sehun menusuk paha kanan lawannya dan ia berhasil bebas dari kunciannya, "Kuncianmu cukup kuat, kau hampir membuatku tidak dapat bergerak tadi." Sehun tertawa hambar, "Hampir."

"Berikan aku serumnya dan kau bisa keluar dari sini dengan aman."

Sehun muak mendengar kata-kata itu, Sehun berjalan maju mendekati orang tersebut bersamaan dengan lawannya yang berjalan mendekati Sehun, saat jarak mereka hanya satu meter, keduanya mengeluarkan handgun mereka dan mengarahkannya tepat dikepala satu sama lain.

"Oh Sehun, bukan?" orang itu bertanya dengan nada tajam. "Organisasi EXO, tamatan Seoul High jurusan sastra, kuliah di Universitas Korea lulusan akuntansi, kau menganggap membunuh orang lebih menyenangkan dari pada menghadapi angka-angka dan boom kau disini sebagai agen, pembunuh, apapun yang diperintahkan akan kau lakukan jika kau dibayar. Seorang silent killer, teman setimmu Kai, seorang snipper, aku bahkan sudah memperkirakan jika ia sedang membidik kepalaku dari kejauhan." Orang itu tertawa lembut, "Tidak? Karena ia sedang menuju kesini?"

"Apakah kau seorang stalker atau semacamnya?" Ucap Sehun dengan muka datar.

"Ouch, aku tidak serendah stalker," Sehun bisa membayangkan orang itu menggunakan ekspresi tersakiti dibalik kegelapan ruangan ini.

Keheningan terasa mencekam diantara mereka, salahsatu menarik pelatuk handgun mereka maka satu yang menjadi pemenang, hidup dan mendapatkan serum.

Saat pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan Kai disana, orang tersebut mengambil keuntungan dengan menembak Sehun dibagian kakinya, ia mengambil serum tersebut dan langsung meloncat keluar ruangan itu dari jendela yang terbuka tersebut.

Sehun berlutut memegangi kakinya yang tertembak, Kai berlari mendekati Sehun dan mengikat bagian atas kaki Sehun agar pendarahannya berhenti, "Suho, Sehun tertembak!"

 _"Aku didepan fasilitas, sebaiknya kalian cepat kesini! Polisi sedang menuju ke fasilitas ini!"_

Saat Kai menggopoh Sehun kekuar, Sehun berhenti didepan pintu ruangan dimana serum itu sebelumnya fisimpan, ia mencabut pisau yang tertancap dilantai kayu fasilitas itu, ia bersumpah akan mendapatkan kembali serum tersebut.

Dan membalas luka tembaknya pada pemilik pisau ini.

...

 **HAIIII HUNHAN SHIPPER OUT THERE, OK AKU TAU KALAU FF KU MY WORK BELUM SELESAI, BUT I WANT TO POST THIS SO MUCH :"**

 **LEAVE YOUR COMMENT FELLASSSS**

 **BTW AKU LAGI DALAM PROSES NULIS MY WORK, DOAIN YAA WKWK**


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun, Kai dan Suho berdiri dihadapan bos mereka, entah apa yang akan mereka katakan, ini kali pertama mereka gagal menjalankan misi yang diberikan kepada mereka, setiap misi yang diberikan pasti diselesaikan dengan bersih dan tanpa jejak, sempurna dan profesional, jadi saat bos mendengar mereka gagal, yang pertama dilakukannya adalah bertanya.

"Apakah luka dikakimu parah, Wind?"

Sehun tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu, tapi ia tidak bergeming dan tetap akan mempertanggung jawabkan kegagalan misi ini karena ia telah ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin tim A01, sebagai pemimpin dan sekaligus anggota dari tim terelit di organisasi tempat mereka bernaung sudah sepantasnya Sehun bertanggung jawab atas misi dan juga keselamatan dari anggota timnya, terlebih lagi kali ini misi mereka gagal, "Maafkan saya, bos, Sebagai pemimpin A01 saya sudah mengecewakan anda dan lebih lagi saya kembali dengan keadaan seperti ini, saya tidak berhasil mendapatkan serum tersebut. Saya minta maaf, bos."

Sehun benar-benar menyesal, tidak seperti biasanya ia lengah, keberadaan orang itupun tak disadarinya, seharusnya ia lebih fokus, bukan malah menganggap misi ini enteng, sebelumnya ia sudah mendiskusikan apa dan bagaimana efek dari serun tersebut dengan timnya, Suho sebagai IT ditimnya bertanggung jawab untuk informasi tersebut dan efeknya tidak main-main, sangat berbahaya dan mengancam keberadaban manusia jika jatuh pada tangan yang salah. Membiarkan orang lain merebut serum tersebut merupakan kelalaian dan juga keberadaannya yang tak disadari olenya maupun anggota tim lainnya merupakan kesalahan fatal, belum lagi Sehun tidak tau jika orang yang merampas serum itu berada pada pihak yang sama dengannya atau malah sebaliknya.

"Jangan khawatir Sehun, satu kegagalan tidak akan membuatku merasa kau gagal menjadi pemimpin A01. Sudah banyak misi yang kalian selesaikan sehingga satu kegagalan bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti", bos beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki dan berjalan mendekati Sehun, ia menepuk pundak Sehun pelan. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya merebut kembali serum itu, kita tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang itu dan juga kita tidak tau pada siapa dia berkerja, apakah ia bergerak sendiri? Ataukah ia agent bayaran yang disewa untuk mengambil serum itu untuk pihak ketiga? Kali ini kita tidak boleh lengah, kejadian seperti ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi, jangan gagal kali ini Sehun, jika kau gagal, aku akan memberikan misi ini pada B01"

Sehun bergelik mendengar nama B01, tim elit yang berada dibawah A01, dipimpin oleh Kris, tentu saja mereka hebat, sebagai rekan satu organisasi memang seharusnya mereka saling mengakui kekuatan rekan, tapi B01 tidak ditempatkan dibawah A01 tanpa alasan bukan?

"Kalian boleh keluar", dengan perintah itu, Sehun, Kai dan Suho menundukkan kepala mereka tanda hormat lalu keluar dari ruangan. Ia tidak akan mengecawakan bos sekali lagi, luka tembak dikakinya menjadi tekat bagi Sehun untuk menangkap dan merebut kembali serum tersebut.

Apapun resikonya.

...

"Suho, aku ingin kau analisa lagi CCTV fasilitas tersebut, lihat jika ada tanda-tanda dari orang itu, tidak mungkin jika ia tidak tertangkap kamera selama masuk fasilitas", Sehun mengurut pelipisnya pelan, ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana cara orang tersebut masuk fasilitas itu, jangan bilang Sehun hanya membuka jalan bagi orang itu dengan mengurus penjaga yang ada.

"Itu dia Sehun, aku telah mengamati CCTV fasilitas itu berulangkali, tapi yang aku liat hanya kau dan Kai saat ia hendak menolongmu", Suho mengusap wajahnya lelah, ia tidak pernah menyangka kegagalan misi mereka sangat telak, siapa orang itu? Lewat mana ia masuk? Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin keluar secara bersamaan dikepala Suho tapi tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya kecuali mereka sendiri yang menemukan jawabannya.

"Maksudmu mereka melewati sisi buta kamera?", tanya Sehun, misi ini tidak lagi simple, misinya bukan hanya mengembalikan serum itu melainkan mengungkap siapa lawan mereka, dengan cara masuk melewati sisi buta kamera, itu sudah membuktikan orang itu adalah seorang profesional seperti mereka.

"Ya, banyak sisi buta kamera difasilitas itu, meskipun mereka menyimpan serum berbahaya didalam sana tapi pengawalan dan CCTV mereka tidak maksimal, banyak sekali bagian difasikitas itu yang tidak memiliki CCTV, contohnya saja didalam ruangan tempat menyimpan serum tersebut"

Sehun berdecak, memang jika dilihat banyak keganjalan pada saat ia menghabisi pengawal difasilitas itu, pada awalnya yang berpatroli hanya dua orang, yang menjaga lantai dua pun hanya segelintir orang sehingga sangat sedikit waktu yang dibutuhkan Kai untuk menghabisi mereka.

"Kai, berapa orang yang kau tembak di lantai dua?", Sehun mencoba menganalisa tentang penyerangan yang mereka lakukan semalam, dengan jumlah penjagaan yang tidak banyak, itu sudah membuat Sehun curiga dengan sistem fasilitas tersebut."

"4 orang, dan keempatnya berada disisi balkon yang berbeda, mereka menjaga bagian masing-masing, menurutku mereka terlalu menganggap enteng serum tersebut, karena jika dilihat dari segi penjagaan, seperti yang dikatakan Suho tadi benar, mereka tidak melakukannya dengan maksimal, dan juga aku melihat beberapa bagian dari fasikitas itu gelap, seperti dibagian barat, dekat dengan pagar tinggi, seharusnya tidak mudah dipanjat tapi bagi orang-orang yang sama dengan kita itu merupakan perkara mudah", Sehun mengangguk menganalisa informasi yang disampaikan oleh Kai, memang benar jika pagar tinggi bukanlah penghalang bagi orang seperti mereka, bagaikan batu kecil dijalanan beraspal, bukanlah sesuatu yang besar dan bisa menghalangi misi mereka,

"Apakah dibagian barat yang disebutkan Kai tadi dipasang CCTV?"

"Sayangnya tidak, walaupun ada, keadaan disana sangat gelap sehingga tidak memungkinkan CCTV untuk merekam apapun", Sehun kembali mengurut pelipisnya pelan, ini akan benar-benar rumit.

Suho kembali menganalisa kejadian kemarin, sebagai 'otak' dari A01 sudah seharusnya Suho menemukan cara dan jalan keluar untuk misi ini, semalam Sehun masuk melalui pagar depan, membunuh 2 penjaga keliling dan membunuh penjaga didalam dengan bom asap, tidak ada yang aneh dari kejadian itu, lalu Kai membunuh penjaga yang tidak bisa dilihat Sehun, sebagai seorang sniper tugas Kai adalah seorang back-up, begitu juga dengan Suho.

"Karena aku tidak bisa mendapat fisual didalam ruangan serum tersebut, aku tidak bisa menganalisa kejadian semalam. Sehun, tolong ceritakan bagaimana keadaan didalam, mulai dari bagaimana ruangan itu."

Sehub menaikkan alisnya bingung, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak karena ini adalah tugas Suho sebagai penganalisa, IT dan pembuat rencana disetiap misi yang A01 jalankan. "Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya saja serum tersebut berada diatas meja yang diletakkan ditengah ruangan, pencahayaan minim, pencahayaan yang ada hanya dari serum tersebut yang memancarkan sinar hijau dan juga dari cahaya bulan."

"Cahaya bulan katamu?", Suho mengernyitkan dahinya tanda bingung. "Dari mana cahaya bulan masuk?"

"Didalam ruangan itu terdapat jendela, kurasa dari situlah orang itu memanfaatkannya sebagai akses masuk dsn keluar", Suho menganalisa dengan baik pernyataan Sehun, tidak mungkin didalam ruangan yang didalamnya terdapat serum seberbahaya terdapat jendela, jika benar itu hanya akan memudahkan oknum-oknum seperti mereka untuk mencurinya,

Suho menjentikkan jarinya tanda mengerti, seluruh informasi ini saling berkaitan satu sama lain. "Itu dia, jendela itu terdapat dibelakang fasilitas, orang itu masuk dari bagian barat karena gelap dan tidak ada CCTV maupun penjagaan, dan mengingat jarak antara dinding dan pagar tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak terlalu sempit, sangat mudah untuk memanjatnya."

"Dan melihat dari design ruangan tersebut, dari luar ruangan, pintu dijaga dengan scan jari, sedangkan dari sisi belakang, jendela itu tidak dilindungi apapun, bukannya itu agak janggal?", Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penjelasan Suho, memang benar jika pengamanan dijendala itu tidak ada, pada saat ia didalam, jendela itu hanya ditutupi gorden, tidak ada pengamanan berarti mengingat terdapat serum berbahaya didalamnya,

"Jadi menurutmu ini hanya jebakan?"

"Kita tidak tau untuk sekarang, karena ada orang lain yang mengincar serum itu dan keberadaan jendela itu sendiri tidak terduga karena sebelum melakukan misi ini aku telah memperkiran bagaimana dan seperti apa fasilitas itu, ditambah dengan denah yang diberikan bos aku sama sekali tidak memperkirakan keberadaan jendela itu."

"Untuk sekarang kau analisa mengenai serum dan fasilitas itu," Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menggapai jasnya yang ia gantung di sudut ruangan. "Dan cari tau mengenai pisau ini."

Sehun menancapkan pisau itu disamping komputer Suho, ia bergetar tanda terkejut. "Astaga Oh Sehun! Kau hampir membuatku jantungan!" Sehun hanya terkekeh menanggapi respon Suho.

"LH7", ucap Sehun sambil memegangi knop pintu, Kai dan Suho menandanginya heran. "Inisial yang terdapat dibawah mata pisau itu, kecil, tapi aku bisa melihatnya."

Suho mencabut pisau itu dari mejanya dan mengamati mata pisau tersebut, memang benar dibawah ujung mata pisau itu terdapat ukiran LH7 yang sangat halus dan kecil, sangat tidak terlihat untuk orang yang tidak observatif, karena Sehun berbeda, ia dijuluki silent killer bukan tanpa alasan kan? Kapten A01 itu juga diberikan jabatan itu bukan karena penampilan semata, tapi karena pengalaman dan skillnya yang luar biasa.

Dan menemukan LH7, bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bagi Oh Sehun.

...

Sehun duduk dikafe yang terlatak tak jauh dari organisasi tempat ia berkerja, terlalu banyak pikiran tidaklah bagus bagi Sehun, ia melakukan pekerjaan ini karena hobi dan tidak ingin memaksakan untuk berkerja jika ia sedang tidak ingin berkerja, tiba-tiba Sehun teringat pada kata-kata orang itu, _membunuh lebih menyenangkan dari mengahadapi angka-angka,_ Sehun tidak menyangkal pernyataan orang itu dan Sehun juga tidak setuju dengan pernyataannya, kenyataannya Sehun menganggap perkerjaannya merupakan bagian dari hobi.

"Hei Sehun", Sehun mendongak dan ia tersenyum setelah melihat orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya, ia sangat merindukan senyuman itu, membuat Sehun lupa akan beban pekerjaannya sejenak, sahabat sekaligus pacar yang rapuh yang butuh dilindungi, yang melindungi Sehun saat ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk berlindung.

"Hai Luhan"

...

 **Ga ada yang mau gue omongin disini wkwkwk, pokoknya thanks for favorite and following story absurd gue ini wkwkwkwk**

 **Update selanjutnya gue belum tau, tungguij ae guys**

 **Review lo sangat ngebantu gue dalam nulis update, jadi review yaaa jangan jadi silent readerr**

 **-HunHan's Baby**


End file.
